RTL 8
| closed date = | picture format = 576i (SDTV) 16:9 1080i (HDTV) | share = 2.1% | share as of = 2016 | share source = | network = RTL Nederland | owner = RTL Group | slogan = "Waar vrouwen van houden" (Which women love) | country = Luxembourg | broadcast area = Netherlands Luxembourg | headquarters = Hilversum, Netherlands Luxembourg City, Luxembourg | former names = | replaced names = Talpa (2005-2006) Tien (2006-2007) | sister names = RTL 4 RTL 5 RTL 7 RTL Z RTL Lounge RTL Crime RTL Telekids | timeshift names = | web = www.rtl8.nl | terr serv 1 = Digitenne | terr chan 1 = Channel 10 (SD) | terr serv 2 = DVB-T (FTA) (Luxembourg) | terr chan 2 = 191.5 MHz (SD) | sat serv 1 = CanalDigitaal | sat chan 1 = Channel 10 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Ziggo | cable chan 1 = Channel 10 (HD) Channel 934 (SD) | cable serv 2 = CAIW | cable chan 2 = Channel 10 | cable serv 3 = Kabel Noord | cable chan 3 = Channel 10 | adsl serv 1 = KPN | adsl chan 1 = Channel 10 | adsl serv 2 = Tele2 | adsl chan 2 = Channel 10 | online serv 1 = Ziggo GO | online chan 1 = ZiggoGO.tv (Netherlands only) }} RTL 8 is the fourth channel of the RTL Group in the Netherlands and began transmission on 18 August 2007 when it replaced Tien, previously known as Talpa. RTL 8's main target is the female audience. It broadcasts Soap operas, talk shows, films and reruns of programmes from its sister RTL channels. In the mornings and late afternoons children's channel RTL Telekids is broadcasting on RTL 8. Officially RTL 8, along with all other Dutch RTL channels, is a Luxembourg television station with a Luxembourg television license. Therefore, the channel is also headquartered in Luxembourg. By doing this RTL can avoid more severe control by the Dutch media authorities, as Luxembourg does not have a strict authority that regulates its broadcasters. History The channel started as Talpa, later rebranded as Tien, which was launched by media tycoon John de Mol in August 2005. In 2007 John de Mol's Talpa Media assets were amalgamated with RTL Nederland. In exchange, John de Mol obtained a 26.3% share in RTL Nederland. RTL Nederland revealed that Tien would be rebranded as RTL 8. Fons van Westerloo, director of RTL Nederland explained that the name of the new RTL channel was chosen as not to conflict with the second largest Dutch commercial television channel, SBS 6. RTL 7 got a makeover as well. RTL 8 got The Oprah Winfrey Show, As the World Turns, and the popular Dutch program Gooische Vrouwen. Furthermore, RTL 8 is going to repeat the popular programmes of the other RTL-channels, previously done by RTL 7. On 18 August 2007 Tien ceased to exist and was taken over by RTL 8. On 15 October 2009 RTL Nederland started simulcasting their RTL 7 and RTL 8 channels in 1080i high-definition. Programmes * Aliens in America * Ally McBeal * Army Wives * As the World Turns * Aspe * Beautiful People * Being Human * Boston Legal * Brothers & Sisters * Charlie's Angels * Colin and Justin's Home Show * Columbo * Cougar Town * De Bruiloft van... * De liefdesmakelaar * Doctor Who * Drop Dead Diva * Dr. Phil * Ellen * Fashion House * Friday Night Lights * Gavin & Stacey * Gay, Straight or Taken? * Glamour Puds * Gooische Vrouwen * Grey's Anatomy * Harper's Island * How Clean Is Your House? * In Treatment * It's Not Easy Being Green * Material Girl * Murder, She Wrote * Nurse Jackie * Reba * Rita Rocks * RTL Voetbal: Eredivisie vrouwen * Secret Diary Of A Call Girl * Sherri * Standoff * Style By Jury * Telekids * The Bold and the Beautiful * The Ellen DeGeneres Show * The Game * The L-Word * The Middle * The New Adventures of Old Christine * The No.1 Ladies Detective Agency * The Oprah Winfrey Show * The Real Housewives * The Starter Wife * The Tudors * Vanished * Weeds * What Not to Wear Teletext RTL 8 offered a teletext service which stopped on 1 April 2017. The pages 888/889 are still available for subtitles. Logos References External links * RTL 8 Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:RTL Nederland Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007 Category:Women's interest channels